sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocketman: Music from the Motion Picture
| recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = Rock, pop | length = 01:12:52 | language = English | label = | producer = | chronology = Elton John | prev_title = Diamonds | prev_year = 2017 | next_title = The Lion King (soundtrack) | next_year = 2019 }} Rocketman: Music From The Motion Picture was released by Virgin EMI (UK) and Interscope Records (US) on CD and digital formats on 24 May 2019 and is the official soundtrack album to the 2019 biographical musical film of Elton John entitled Rocketman. The album contains 22 tracks of several hits performed by the cast of the film and a newly written track "(I'm Gonna) Love Me Again" featuring vocals by Taron Egerton and John together. This is the only song featuring Elton. The song won the 2019 Golden Globe award for best original song in a motion picture. The soundtrack was also released by Interscope Records on vinyl on August 23, 2019. Commercial success On June 7, 2019, the album entered the ''Billboard'' 200 at No. 58 and at number six on the ''Billboard'' soundtrack album charts, selling 6,000 album-equivalent units in its first week. In the second week, the soundtrack moved to No. 50 on the Billboard 200, moving up 13 percent with another 12,000 album-equivalent units. Track listing All tracks produced by Giles Martin; except "(I'm Gonna) Love Me Again" produced by Martin and Greg Kurstin. All tracks written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin, except where noted. | length4 = 3:24 | title5 = Border Song | note5 = performed by Taron Egerton | length5 = 3:25 | title6 = Rock and Roll Madonna | note6 = interlude) (performed by Taron Egerton | length6 = 2:42 | title7 = Your Song | note7 = performed by Taron Egerton | length7 = 4:01 | title8 = Amoreena | note8 = performed by Taron Egerton | length8 = 4:20 | title9 = Crocodile Rock | note9 = performed by Taron Egerton | length9 = 2:53 | title10 = Tiny Dancer | note10 = performed by Taron Egerton | length10 = 5:25 | title11 = Take Me to the Pilot | note11 = performed by Taron Egerton | length11 = 3:43 | title12 = Hercules | note12 = performed by Taron Egerton | length12 = 5:26 | title13 = Don't Go Breaking My Heart | note13 = interlude) (performed by Taron Egerton and Rachel Muldoon | length13 = 1:34 | title14 = Honky Cat | note14 = performed by Taron Egerton and Richard Madden | length14 = 2:34 | title15 = Pinball Wizard | note15 = interlude) (performed by Taron Egerton | writer15 = Pete Townshend | length15 = 2:02 | title16 = Rocket Man | note16 = performed by Taron Egerton | length16 = 4:31 | title17 = Bennie and the Jets | note17 = performed by Taron Egerton | length17 = 2:28 | title18 = Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me | note18 = performed by Taron Egerton and Celinde Schoenmaker | length18 = 2:40 | title19 = Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word | note19 = performed by Taron Egerton | length19 = 2:15 | title20 = Goodbye Yellow Brick Road | note20 = performed by Taron Egerton and Jamie Bell | length20 = 4:05 | title21 = I'm Still Standing | note21 = performed by Taron Egerton | length21 = 3:58 | title22 = (I'm Gonna) Love Me Again | note22 = performed by Elton John and Taron Egerton | length22 = 4:11 | all_writing = | total_length = 01:12:52 }} Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts References Category:Albums produced by Elton John Category:The Rocket Record Company compilation albums Category:Universal Music Group compilation albums Category:2019 soundtracks